


VOLTRON IS FUCKING CRINGE

by ChurchOfGamzee



Series: Season One: THE ASCENSION. [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfGamzee/pseuds/ChurchOfGamzee
Summary: An in depth look at what makes Voltron so cringy!!!! guh.





	VOLTRON IS FUCKING CRINGE

Allura was Activated for the day.

"Good Morning!" She Said. Then she downed an entire bottle of ranch dressing. She would not need to eat for another 6 weeks. Winter isn't coming.

"Stop existing!" Allura snappd. Keith is Very cringey. He vanished, but the cringe never went away.

"He's not the source of the Cringe??"

"Allura.... The true cringe is the friends we made along the way...." Pidge said, before vanishing.

Everyone died.


End file.
